Caught In The File Room (JudyxHuman)
by TheDefenderOfGoodStorys
Summary: Shanon and Judy. I was bored and I wanted to write something about a comic I read, even though I dont write. So I chose my two favorite characters. Hope you enjoy!


I'm just doing this based off a comic of Nick and Judy, only with a human (My favorite author!) TheLivingSionainn

* * *

Shanon's POV

Thats annoying, can you please stop and for the last time it I already said no, and I have stuff to do. He says pulling his arm away from Judy

Why are you in here anyways?

Judy's POV

Come on I wont do anything past a make out session. She says pulling her ears behind her head and opening her eyes a bit more

Shanon's POV

Don't. He says looking away from Judy

I'm not going to, you know how bad you get. He says looking back at his clipboard

Besides, I have to get this inventory check to Chief Bogo pronto. He says checking off another box

Judy's POV

It can wait, you have like ten minutes right? She asks again grabbing at Shanon's sleeve

Please! She says, jumping up and taking his clipboard

Shanon's POV

Come on, your acting like your five years old. He says reaching for his clipboard

Judy's POV

No, not unless you kiss me. She says smirking and moving the clipboard away

Shanon's POV

Fine. He says leaning down towards Judy, and watching her close her eyes

Thank you. He says grabbing his clipboard

Judy's POV

Alright, want to play dirty? She asks grabbing his tie

How long have we been dating? She asks looking at Shanon's face

Shanon's POV

How long has it been? About two years. He says, grabbing her paw

L-Let go. He says, dropping the clipboard and trying to move her paw

Judy's POV

I'm still stronger than you. She says pulling Shanon's face closer to hers

Shanon's POV

We'll that doesn't matter, because I was in the ZPA for a little while. He says undoing his tie causing Judy to fall back

There now please leave me alone, at least until this is done. He says picking his pencil and clipboard back up

Judy's POV

Only one thing left to try. She thinks unbuttoning her shirt

Shanon's POV

What are you doing? He asks, swallowing nervously and stepping away from Judy

You know w-we can't do anything here. He says, gripping his pencil tighter

Judy's POV

We can just have to be careful. She says, smirking as she unbuttons her last button

Shanon's POV

You know there are camera's in here. He says, snapping his pencil in half

Judy's POV

I know, but they only angle towards the door. She says, moving towards Shanon

Shanon's POV

Hey- He says slipping on the broken half of his pencil and falling on his back

Judy's POV

Your really clumsy. She says, moving over top his body and grabbing his shirt

But know I got you. She says, pulling him up to her face

Shanon's POV

Uh, er... Judy come on, whats wrong with you? He asks, pushing on Judy's shoulders

Judy's POV

Its not that bad. She says, kissing Shanon and pushing him back onto the floor

Shanon's POV

Judy! He mumbles pushing her back off of him

Judy's POV

Judy pushes harder and holds his arms by his side

Get out of this one then mr. know it all. She says, kissing him again

Shanon's POV

I cant lose my job, or her. Shanon thinks closing his eyes, and letting Judy kiss him

*Clink*

Clawhauser's POV

Oh my goodness. Clawhauser says, looking over at Judy and Shanon and smiling

Judy's POV

Clawhauser! She exclaims pushing off of Shanon and closing her shirt

Clawhauser's POV

What are you two snuggle muffins doing? Clawhauser asks, taking his earbuds out

Judy's POV

N-Nothing I just slipped and Shanon caught me and-and. She says, looking back at Shanon already standing up and refitting his tie

Shanon's POV

Thats really what happened, but she just landed on the wrong angle, you know? He says, smiling nervously

Clawhauser's POV

I aint buyin it, the whole ZPD knows about you two as well. He says, as Judy walks up to him buttoning her shirt

Judy's POV

Wait one sec. Judy says, finishing her last button

WHAT?! Judy yells, jumping up and grabbing Clawhauser's shirt

Clawhauser's POV

It's obvious, you guys always being together twenty four seven an such.

Shanon's POV  
We'll we are partners, but you do have a point so I guess there's no us in hiding it anymore, or trying to at says

Judy's POV

Does Chief Bogo know?! She asks, her collar being grabbed by Clawhauser

Clawhauser's POV

Nah, he's not much for gossip and even if he wouldn't give a mouse fart about it. He says, setting Judy down on the ground

Chief Bogo's POV

What would I not give a mouses fart about? He asks, from behind Clawhauser

Clawhauser's POV

Oh, Chief didn't see you there how are yah? He asks, turning towards Chief Bogo

Shanon's POV

Nothing, sir just talking about traffic duty and I'm almost done with the inventory check. He says, smiling

Chief Bogo's POV

We'll in any case, you and Judy keep your relationship verbally and especially physically out of this building, there are camera's everywhere you know. Chief Bogo says walking away

Judy's POV

I'm going to die of embarrassment. She says, her head falling forward

Shanon's POV

It was your choice to 'attack me'. He says, walking back into the file room

Now I'll be finishing the inventory check, until then please dont bother me. He says, closing the door

Clawhauser POV

Judy are you ok? He asks, tapping Judy and her body falling over

Oh my goodness! He says, kneeling beside Judy shaking her

Judy's POV

He said there were cameras, why didn't I listen? She mumbles, sighing

* * *

The End hope you enjoyed it I was just bored. The comic is called "Caught" By Eric Schwartz


End file.
